Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Summary Kaede, better known as Lucy, was the original Diclonius, the fertile "Queen" that spread the Diclonius virus to create more of her kind. Abandoned by her parents as a child, she was raised in an orphanage, where she was isolated and mistreated thanks to her horns. When her bullies killed her pet dog, the trauma caused her to lash out, using her Vectors for the first time and slaughtering the lot of them, and beginning her slow descent into greater and greater violence. Some time later, after being captured by the Diclonius Research Institute and escaping, Kaede was shot in the head, causing her to develop an alternate, innocent personality known as Nyuu, a coping mechanism representing her ideal self that would present her with some possibility of redemption. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher when enraged | At least 9-A, likely higher, higher when enraged | High 7-A, 6-C, likely much higher when enraged Name: Kaede, Lucy, Nyuu Origin: Elfen Lied Age: Unknown (18 in the Anime) Gender: Female Classification: Queen Diclonius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (She can see the Vectors of other Diclonii and can detect their presence as well), Intangibility, Invisibility and Telekinesis with Vectors (She has at least 14 invisible arms called "Vectors" that can phase through objects, and they're more akin to being telekinetic in nature), Non-Physical Interaction (Lucy and Mariko's vectors were shown to interact with each other in the anime), Telepathy (Diclonii can telepathically communicate with each other), Biological Manipulation (She can use her Vectors so precisely as to affect and manipulate the bodies of others on a cellular level, and she can use this ability to heal others or herself), Limited Disease Manipulation (She can infect humans with the Diclonius virus), Explosion Manipulation (At their highest frequency, Lucy's Vectors cause immense explosions), Pain Manipulation (She, like her Silpelit underlings, can induce pain by striking and severing the nerves of her victims), Radiation Manipulation (At their highest frequency, Lucy's Vectors produce neutrons and some degree of nuclear reaction), Vibration Manipulation (She can vibrate her Vectors at different frequencies for different effects, ranging from simple phasing to explosive force), Limited Flight (She like other Diclonii can use her vectors to levitate and even transport herself through an entire city), Rage Power, Reactive Evolution (Her vectors were stated to be constantly growing stronger. After having her horns broken, something that is supposed to kill Diclonii, she notably grew in strength after they grew back and got a few new abilities), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Very high stamina and sheer willpower allowed her to push herself far beyond her previous limits even while melting at much more accelerated rates) and Radiation Manipulation (Diclonii were stated to be resistant to radiation, and Lucy was caught in one of her explosions -which are nukes- and seemed unaffected by any of the radiation) | All previous abilities enhanced plus Weather Manipulation (She created a storm on top of the island of Enoshima) and Size Manipulation (She can change the size of her vectors to the size of city blocks and even the size of islands) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Casually threw a boulder at Bandou and tore off a huge chunk of floor as a child), higher when enraged (Blew up several floors of a building in a moment of rage as a child, and she's only gotten stronger since then) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Easily overpowered and killed several clones of Mariko, and then shot down a helicopter with a rock), higher when enraged | Large Mountain level (Drilled a two kilometer hole through a small island and caused a nuclear explosion as she began to evolve past her limits, with this explosion causing a +30 meter tsunami), Island level, likely much higher when enraged (Her Vectors grew large enough to become visible from space, and she implied herself to be capable of killing every human on Earth or even destroying the planet itself). She can ignore conventional durability through phasing. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic travel speed (Other Diclonii can use their Vectors to launch themselves across cities at high speeds) and Supersonic+ combat speed (Her Vectors can easily deflect bullets, and she once caught a bullet right before it hit her heart after the pain of the gunshot caused her to take control) | Normal Human with Subsonic travel speed and at least Supersonic+ combat speed (Blitzed multiple Mariko clones) | Normal Human with Subsonic travel speed and at least Supersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Her Vectors reached up to space and then shot back down to the surface at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a massive boulder with ease) | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class (Casually tore off Kisaragi's head with a single hand), Small Building Class with Vectors (She can casually cut entire groups of humans in half with a single swing of a Vector), higher when enraged | At least Small Building Class, likely higher with Vectors, higher when enraged | Large Mountain Class with Vectors, Island level, possibly much higher when enraged Durability: Small Building level (Survived Mariko's self-destruction at point-blank range, though it broke her horns) | At least Small Building level, likely higher | Unknown, possibly Large Mountain level (Survived the explosion she caused, but she wasn't at the epicenter), at least Large Mountain level with Vectors, Island level, possibly much higher when enraged Stamina: High. Even when slowly melting and dying on her deathbed, Lucy was able to power through the intense pain to fight off an entire military assault herself, pushing her abilities to new peaks in the process. Range: Extended melee range with Vectors, further by throwing objects and when enraged | Tens of meters with Vectors (Her range should be superior to Mariko's), further by throwing objects and when enraged | At least Kilometers (Her Vectors reached the surface of the Diclonius Research Institute from a cave 2 kilometers beneath the ground, and she was able to reach cloud level with them) to Thousands of Kilometers (Reached into orbit), possibly Planetary (She implied that she'd be eventually capable of killing every human on Earth or even destroying the planet, though the specifics of this are debatable) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Though she typically relies on her sheer strength, Lucy is a cunning fighter who makes full use of her surroundings when fighting, using objects even as small as a pen as lethal projectiles. Even when outranged by an opponent, Lucy is skilled at using her Vectors to throw objects great distances, and will not hesitate to use other weapons such as firearms if they are available. She's no stranger to fighting dirty and will use whatever means at her disposal to defeat her opponents. Her precision with her Vectors is exceptional, allowing her to skillfully remove organs, target and affect nerves, and stitch together Kouta's cells to save his life. Weaknesses: Lucy is emotionally unstable, and during times of stress or trauma, she may revert to her harmless, innocent persona as Nyuu. Lucy will lose control of her Vectors if her Pineal gland is inhibited or if her horns are broken, though she will regain control after a short period of time and her horns will eventually regrow as well. It is very difficult for her to use her Vectors while she is under extreme pain, but Lucy's willpower is strong enough that she can force herself to anyways. Using her highest frequency of Vectors will take so much energy that she will damage her body thanks to entropy, eventually to the point that she will begin to melt and die. Feats: Respect thread. * Easily caused a storm. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Vectors:' As a Diclonius, Lucy has a set of arms - at least fourteen, in her case - called "Vectors". These invisible arms can be vibrated at various frequencies, which change their effects. At the lowest frequencies, Vectors can harmlessly phase through most materials, which can be used to attack organs, nerves, and blood vessels directly, and she can even remove organs directly. She can use her Vectors at this frequency to stitch together the cells of herself, or others. At higher frequencies, Lucy can use her Vectors as bludgeoning or cutting weapons, to throw other objects and defend herself, or to lift herself into the air in a manner that appears to be levitation. At the highest frequency, which Lucy can normally only use when enraged or after surpassing her limits, Lucy's Vectors become extremely dangerous explosive weapons, capable of producing high amounts of neutrons and causing nuclear explosions. However, this frequency takes a toll on her body thanks to entropy, causing internal damage and ultimately melting her away if overused. Normally only two metres long, Lucy's Vectors were expected to grow as she matured, growing to over ten metres after she evolved and grew out her horns. At her peak, as she reached her highest frequency, her Vectors grew large enough to reach kilometers into the sky, and ultimately reached beyond the atmosphere, and would only continue to grow from there, to the point that she could eventually strike anywhere on Earth and kill every human on the planet. While they are extremely dangerous weapons, the true purpose of Lucy's Vectors is to infect others with the Diclonius virus, rendering women infertile and making it so that any children a man has will be Diclonii. Lucy's Vectors are dependent on her overdeveloped Pineal gland and her horns, so if the gland is damaged or her horns broken, she will temporarily lose control of them, though her horns will eventually regrow. Key: Base | Long Horns | End of Series Gallery File:Lucy.jpg|Lucy in the anime File:Lucymanga.jpg|Lucy with her longer horns in the manga Others Notable Victories: Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Speed was equalized, Lucy's High 7-A key was used and Ditto was given time to transform into it) Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Shinji's Profile (EoS Lucy vs. Berserk EVA-01. They both start off 500m away from each other. Speed was equalized) Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza Scarlet’s Profile (EoS Lucy was pit against X792 Erza and speeds were equalized) Notable Losses: Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Weather Report's Profile (Speed was equalized; this was Heavy Weather and Lucy at her strongest) Inconclusive Matches: Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus Aran’s Profile (EoS Lucy was pit against Samus in her Power/Fusion Suit and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Arms Corporation Category:Biology Users Category:Diclonii Category:Disease Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Horror Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Radiation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Split Personalities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Yangires Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6